Problem: Last week, Jessica and Emily decided to see how fast they could sprint 200 meters. They asked their friend Vanessa to time them with a stopwatch. After 8 minutes, Vanessa agreed to time the runners. Jessica sprinted first and ran 200 meters in 54.89 seconds. When it was Emily's turn, she sped off and completed the run in 21.75 seconds. How much faster was Emily than Jessica in seconds?
Answer: To find how much faster Emily was than Jessica, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Jessica's time - Emily's time = difference in times. ${5}$ ${4}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${7}$ ${5}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ Emily was 33.14 seconds faster than Jessica.